ratchet and clank operation earth(Rewrite in Progress)
by evil Ratchet96
Summary: Ratchet leaves the Polaris galaxy because of bad memories and returns to his former rule as the captain of the phoenix. He leads a mission to a new planet (Earth) and it goes south. Ratchet and Sasha have kids that grow up getting into lots of mischief. Rated T Rating may go up
1. (Rewrite In Progress)

**a/n: I will be doing a rewrite on this soon I have a lot of mistakes typos bad grammar etc because I wrote this when i was still relativity new to writing. All and all i think this will become an awesome story with a little tlc, The rewrite will begin sometime within this month.**


	2. Chapter one The beginning!

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) and this story is for entertainment purposes only, Ratchet and Clank Operation Earth.**

**This takes place after ACIT. A4O and Nexus are nonexistent in this fic.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

Ratchet sat upon the captains' seat in the bridge of the Starship Phoenix. Ratchet looked out of the window, the only thing separating him from the cold emptiness of Space. He was deep in thought, he was thinking about his home back on Marcaidia with Sasha and his unborn child. Ratchets train of thought was broken when one of the soldiers working the bridge walked up to him. The soldier was a young Cazar, around the age of nineteen.

"Captain, we are getting a call from mayor Phyronix"

Ratchet smiled, "commo, patch her through" The screen flashed to life and reviled Ratchets girlfriend Sasha.

"Hey Sash, how are things back home"

Sasha smiled, "They are doing fine Ratchet, and so is our blessed child"

"I can't believe I am going to be a dad, this is just so great!; how much longer until our kit is born?"

Sasha rubs her stomach "About one more month hotshot, and oh boy is he a kicker"

"How do you know it is a boy?"

"I just do hotshot; call it a mother's intuition"

Ratchet said under his breath "I sure hope so"

Sasha shot Ratchet a playful glare, "N-not that there is anything wrong with girls' honey"

Sasha chuckles at Ratchets reaction. "Well I have some papers to fill out, when can I expect you home?"

"Well we are finishing up in this part of the galaxy, so I should be back in about a week"

Sasha got a serious expression on her face. "You and I both know that the phoenix is faster than that hotshot. Quit trying to surprise me, you are going to make me pop!"

Ratchet let out a mischievous chuckle "I can't pass up an opportunity to scare the fur off of you Sash, you know that"

Sasha got a deadpanned expression "okay hotshot, two can play at that game, I will see you when you get back, love you, Sasha signing off"

Sasha cut the com and went back to her daily duties. Ratchet sat in his chair for a few seconds trying to figure out what kind of prank Sasha had in store for him. Ratchet eventually gave up trying to figure it out and he too went back to his duties.

One of the officers walked up to Ratchet "Captain we have an unidentified ship heading towards us. Frigate class, we think it is the pirates that have been terrorizing the local population"

Ratchet nodded and he hailed the ship, "unknown frigate class vessel, this is Captain Ratchet of the starship Phoenix, please identify yourself"

After a few seconds they got a response. On the video screen it showed a thin framed space pirate, he appeared to have heavy armor, in the center of his armor it had his pirate insignia which had crossed swords and a knight standing in front of them

"Tis be cap'n Knight, Surrender ye booty, or prepare to be blown to bits"

Ratchet smirked; he hasn't had a decent battle in a while. "Put fifty percent power to the shields and put the rest to the main guns."

Ratchet turned to his friend Wraith, who was more like a brother than a friend. Wraith was a tall cazar, he had black fur with a white splotch on his face, and he had blue eyes and a bullet hole in his left ear.

"Wraith, take out the fighters and keep em off of the Phoenix, good luck brother"

Wraith saluted and left the bridge, he got into his fighter black wing. Wraith took out a squadron of fighters with him"

"Stand down Captain Knight, or we will blow you out of the sky, this is your last warning"

Ratchet noticed the pirate ship charging its main guns. "Brace for impact!" Ratchet yelled.

The frigate fired its main guns and an orange laser flew at the Phoenix. The Phoenix shook violently from the hit. One of the officers in the bridge turned around in his chair. "Sir our shields are at forty percent"

Ratchet nodded "Hit em with everything". Two cannons came out of panels on the Phoenix's nose and several more panels opened along the Phoenix's sides revealing missile pods.

"Fire now!" Ratchet yelled. The cannons on the Phoenix's nose glowed blue before spitting out two bright blue lasers, and the missile pods fired hundreds of missiles at the pirates' ship. The enemy ship's shields went down after that blow and Ratchet charged another shot from the main cannons.

"Goodbye, captain" Ratchet pushed a button on his console and fired another blast from his cannons. Everything lit up blue as the cannons fired at the enemy ship. The enemy ship didn't stand a chance, as soon as the Phoenix's lasers hit it the ship showed several fiery explosions before exploding in a beautiful display of carnage.

Ratchet got on the coms with Wraith. "Wraith, this is Captain Ratchet, do you need any assistance with the fighters?"

"My wingman's ship is pretty damaged, I could use a replacement"

"Roger I'm Oscar mike"

Ratchet turned to a soldier standing in the Bride, he was a middle aged Cazar and he was a lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, the Phoenix is yours until I get back" The lieutenant saluted and took Ratchets place in the command chair. Ratchet left the bridge and headed for the hanger, Ratchet got into Aphelion and shot out of the Phoenix and into the massive fighter battle. Ratchet quickly found Wraith and he got on his left side.

"I am here, Sargent head back to the Phoenix and get your ship repaired". The Sargent broke off from the battle and Ratchet took his place.

Ratchet armed his torpedoes and he locked on to a few enemy fighters. He fired and watched as four fighters explode. One of the enemy fighters got behind Ratchet and started shooting, but Ratchets expert piloting skills let him evade every shot. Ratchet did a loop and positioned himself behind the enemy fighter and he pushed down on the fire button on his stick. Lasers fired from Aphelion and tore the enemy fighter apart.

Soon all of the enemy fighters fell prey to the Phoenix's fighter squadron, and they went back to the hanger. Ratchet hopped out of Aphelion and walked along side Wraith.

"Now that the threat of invasion from the pirates is lower we can head home, we all need some rest"

Wraith nodded "Yeah, that sounds like a plan" with that they walked to the bridge and Ratchet sat down in his chair and he got on the Phoenix's PA system "Brace for warp…were going home" Ratchet hit a few buttons and set his destination; Ratchet hit one more button and the Phoenix started to shake as it entered a warp tunnel. Ratchet watched the stars and planets become nothing but a blur, there was one thing on his mind "Home"

**I hope you guys liked the ch, let me know what you think in a review. I love you guys (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


	3. Chapter two A Little Fun

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank, (I wish I did) This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Enjoy!**

**Operation Earth, chapter 2, A Little Fun.**

* * *

><p>The phoenix shook as it left the warp tunnel over Kerwan. Ratchets voice came over the PA system and broadcast throughout the large ship.<p>

"This is Captain Ratchet, start unloading supplies, we're home"

Ratchet docked the Phoenix to a large space station in orbit around Kerwan.

Everyone in the ship rushed around gathering and unloading supplies from the ship to the station.

The unloading process took around a half hour. Once finished, the troops piled into a massive transport ship that would take them to the planets surface.

The pilot's voice came over the PA system.

"Okay everyone, sit down, strap in, and we can get going; you know the drill"

Everyone obliged, they sat in a seat and strapped themselves in.

A moment later the loud hissing of air is heard when the ship detached from the space station.

The ship began to fly towards the planets surface.

Ratchet sat in his seat with a big grin on his face, he couldn't wait to surprise and scare the fur off of Sasha.

Suddenly the ship shook as it touched down on the surface.

The ships ramp opened up and everyone walked down it.

As Ratchet was walking down the ramp he was confronted by two Cazars wearing black suits; they were government agents.

"Are you the Captain Ratchet?" the first agent asked

Ratchet nodded "Yes, what seems to be the problem sir?"

"Turn over your weapons and put your hands behind your back"

Ratchet got a little defencive "I will not, what are you charging me with?"

"Possession of an illegal weapon, The RYNO IV to be exact" the same agent said, the other one just stood there silent.

Ratchet sighed, he knew he would get busted sooner or later. He took his weapon selector off and handed it over to the agent before putting his hands behind his back.

The agent cuffed him and led him to their ship.

The ship had a long round nose and an oval shaped cockpit with four seats. It had two small cannons on it's wings and it was painted black.

As they got near the ship, the second agent put a black bag over Ratchet's head.

They forced Ratchet into one of the back seats and took off.

The first agent turned on the radio and put on 18 and life by Skid Row, the rock n roll song started playing as they took off.

_Ricky was a young boy, He had a heart of stone._

_Lived 9 to 5 and worked his fingers to the bone!_

Ratchet struggled against the cuffs. "Where are you taking me!?"

The first guard chuckled. "Somewhere you don't want to be"

Ratchet kept struggling in the back seat.

_Just barely got out of school, came from the edge of town._

_Fought like a switchblade so no one could take him down no!_

the second agent was nodding his head to the music.

Ratchet yelled and kept struggling. "Why are you doing this?! Who are you!?"

The first agent grinned "you would like to know wouldn't you? Too bad, you will find out soon enough"

_He had no money, oooh no good at home._

_He walked the streets a soldier and he fought the world alone_

_And now it's_

_18 and life You got it_

_18 and life you know!_

_Your crime is time and it's_

_18 and life to go!_

Ratchet growled "Let me go!"

the second agent chuckled "why? So you can kick our tails?"

"Oh he speaks!" Ratchet said with sarcasm "how about you just let me go, and never see each other again huh?"

_Tequila in his heartbeat, His veins burned gasoline._

_It kept his motor running, but it never kept him clean!_

"I don't think so, you see, we have a friend who wants to see you, payed us pretty well to grab you too" the first agent said.

Ratchet kicked the back of the passenger seat that the second agent was sitting in.

_They say he loved adventure, "Ricky's the wild one!"_

_He married trouble, and had a courtship with a gun oh!_

The second agent growled "I just had the scuffs from the last guy buffed out!"

Ratchet smirked under the bag on his head.

"just chill out partner, once we unload this guy we will be rich!"

Ratchet started to panic after he heard that. He was a hero after all, he put a lot of bad people in prison, many of which would pay handsomely to have him captured and brought to them.

_Bang Bang Shoot 'em up, The party never ends!_

_You can't think of dying when the bottle's your best friend_

_And now it's.._

_18 and life You got it_

_18 and life you know!_

_Your crime is time and it's_

_18 and life to go!_

Ratchet struggled even harder, but it was futile, so many thought were rushing through his head. Will he see Sasha again? Will he ever see his child? Will his child have to grow up without a father? "p-please, whoever you are taking me to, what they are paying you, I can pay double!"

The second agent chuckled "you're a loose end kid, you know what we look like, we can't have you turning us in now can we?"

_"Accidents will happen" they all heard Ricky say!_

_He fired his six-shot to the wind - that child blew a child away!_

_18 and life You got it_

_18 and life you know!_

_Your crime is time and it's_

_18 and life to gooooo!_

The ship landed as the song came to the end. The corrupt agents pulled a flailing Ratchet out of their ship and escorted the scared lombax into a building.

Ratchet fought them the best he could, but he could not free himself from their grasp.

The agents dragged the lombax down a long hallway and through a door. They forced him into a chair and pulled the bag off of his head.

Sitting across a table from him was Sasha with a wide mischievous grin.

"S-Sash?"

Sasha busted out laughing "I GOT YOU GOOD!"

The first agent patted Ratchet on the shoulder. "Sorry about that, she told us to give you a scare"

Ratchet shook his head and grinned knowing he was pranked big-time. "That's okay, I guess I deserved it for jump scaring Sasha all those times"

Sasha composed herself and kissed Ratchet on the cheek "I love you hotshot"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is, the second chapter of Operation Earth. I hope you guysgirls like it. **

**Don't forget to review, I love hearing what you all have to say.**

**Did I go to hard on Ratchet with that prank?**

**Of course I didn't, that's nothing compared to what will happen later -grins darkly-**

**Have a nice day people, I love you guys/girls**

**(Evil Ratchet Out!)**


End file.
